Lotus Group
Established a few short decades after the beginning of the Pandaren Empire, the Lotus Group has existed for near twelve thousand years. The founder Jianyu Serpentstrike sought after control over the economy of the large but isolated Huofeng Province in Kun-Lai, and after his death his successors would continue his life's work. Their influence grew over the years and by the times the mists parted the Lotus Group had spread throughout Kun-Lai and had well-established ties with the Black Market. The Lotus Group now seeks to expand even further with its illegal and legal wares and services, create ties with other organizations, and find new footing in the rest of Azeroth. History Originally the Lotus Group was nothing more than a merchant organization based in the Huofeng Province brought together by the outsider Jianyu Serpentstrike with a Firewind branch supporting him. They oversaw most if not all transaction at a large scale in and out of the province. It wasn't until roughly two thousand years later when the then current Firelord Gaochi saw fit to follow in Emperor Shaohao's footsteps and sent the province into isolation, forbidding them from contacting outside the walls. This action caused an uproar throughout the Lotus Group, and lead them to rebel and find ways to prosper even in the dire times. Before long, word of this was brought to the Firelord's attention. The Firelord decreed the Lotus Group to be an illegal operation and further drove the simple rebellion into an outright criminal society. The Lotus Group's actions became more desperate, and an outright assassination on Firelord Gaochi was operated and performed by the then Dragon Head Zedong Frostshadow himself. The unfortunate outcome of this rebellion, which would become known as the Lotus Rebellion, would be the formation of the Firewind Court Sentinels by Firelord's Gaochi's successor, Firelord Yuanzhang. Master Zedong would meet an untimely end himself on the pyres that burned Gaochi's corpse after being captured by the sentinels, and as an act to local tradition the fires were quenched before his spirit was capable of ascending in the flames. The Lotus Group for the next few centuries would operate in near-complete silence after almost being wiped out completely with Firelord Yaunzhang's thirst for revenge. They would mask themselves as simple merchants on top of illicit wares that only the knowledgeable would be able to purchase. As the years continued to pass, the Lotus Group was slowly coming back into power as they continued to compete with the sentinel's who would attempt (and succeed at times) to infiltrate their ranks. No mercy was given to those who's first loyalty was to the Firelord and not to the Dragon Head. The long, long stint of isolation in the end proved to be, in the end, in the Lotus Group's favor. The last few Firelords have been lax with their rule, making it so that expansion on the Lotus Group's part was easy. With the parting of the mists, Firelord Taizong opened the gates by a formal decree for the first time in thousands of years. The new opportunities for the Lotus Group were plentiful and beneficial, and slowly the Lotus Group became just as powerful, if not even more so, than they have ever been as Dragon Head Kairui Firewind lead them there with her versatile knowledge of business and formalities with her background of being apart of the main Firewind family. After the vale's explosion the current Firelord, Firelord Yulan, sent her people into yet another (yet brief) period of isolation. This action proved to be detrimental to her cause, the unrest of her people fueling the Lotus Group's power. By the time the gates were open once more just over a year later, the Lotus Group had once again become a notable and proud organization not just for its illegal aspects, but how it benefited the world. Recent developments have made it so that the former peaceful alignment with Madam Goya and her Black Market and the Lotus Group be skewered. With the introduction of the rest of the world, the two criminal organizations are often locking heads in private while maintaining pleasantries on the surface as they compete for dominance over business. Services The Lotus Group ranges in dealing with simple wares to hiring workers, but it all boils down to business. Legal Legality is a broad term when dealing with trades throughout Azeroth, laws different in various locations. Because of this it is easy for most goods and services to be bought and sold without concern of it being illegal. Wares Legal purchases of native Pandaria wares include (but are not limited to) leather, jewels, and brew. The most famous product of the Lotus Group would have to be the cultivated rain poppy from the fields of the Huofeng Province, renown for its medicinal purposes. The Lotus Group deals more so with selling its own wares, but there are occasions when purchases of their own are made to maintain a mutual beneficial relationship. Services Services are made through different means, depending on the situation and how long a service is needed. Personal Security Service Personal Security Service is done through either a short-term contract or long-term contract with renewals to expand the time-length. The employed is only there to secure safety, and has no obligation towards their employer if they decide to choose a path that is hazardous to the both of them. Deliberately attempting to put both as an obvious risk makes the contract null. Entertainment Services Entertainment Services are provided for public and private events. The quality of entertainers is rated exceptionally high. The category of entertainment covers all sorts of creative talents for amusement. Most, if not all, performers are capable of performing a variety of feats and will be included in their performance. Illegal The core of the Lotus Group's funds is associated with their illegal activities. Illegal purchases are, for the most part, not outright dealt with. Instead they usually mascaraed as legal purchases. Otherwise they are dealt with regular, trustworthy customers and partners. Wares WIP Services WIP Membership In order to become a member of the ancient Lotus Group, one has to impress either the Dragon Head herself or be taken in for direct work (also only done with the right impression) by either a Red Pole or a Blue Lantern. Members are identifiable by their shoko: a coin made from different materials depending on what rank the member is. Members carry their shoko at all times, and each is gifted with its own enchantment that is activated by an ancient Pandaren phrase. The enchantment also depends on what kind of shoko it is. Hierarchy There is a grounded system of ranks in the Lotus Group that has been the same from the very beginning. The ranks are inspired after the ancient form of dancing known as "dragon dancing", a festival dance inspired after the Cloud Serpents in honor of their important part that won the Zandalari Wars for the Pandaren. Dragon Head In the art of dragon dancing, the dragon's head is in the direct front to lead the way. Large, colorful, and intimidating in appearance; the simple (yet important) piece was not what everyone came to see, but it was definitely one of the more attracting features. Much like the dragon's head in the dance, the Dragon Head makes sure to lead their group onto the correct path. Unlike the dance, however, is the fact that the Dragon Head is more often than not compliant with busying themselves with unseen tasks. The Dragon Head is capable of adopting the title of "Madam" or "Master" depending on their preference. This is to instill respect on others outside of the order without intimidating with the foreboding, official title. Formal members of the order are often found referring to the Dragon Head as "her ladyship" or "his lordship", to further instate their respect for their boss. Being a Pandaren organization it is custom for the Dragon Head to always be a Pandaren, whether from the mainland or the Wandering Isle. There is no exception, and even if it were to be considered, there would be an uproar with the mass population of the order being Pandaren. There are times when a Dragon Head is capable of being worthy of remembrance through either grand deeds or grand failures. There is no official record for a count of how many Dragon Heads there have been in total. Red Pole Four red poles are maintained at all times to keep the dragon's head aloft during the performance. Important, yet unseen, they ultimately carry the dragon's head along in the right direction. The color red is associated with power and life force (such as fire and blood), and leadership. For these reasons the poles are colored red; objects of importance emphasized such with their bright colorization. The Red Poles of the order are very much the same. Four advisers to help the Dragon Head's decisions. It is very common for a Red Pole to become Dragon Head, or step down from Dragon Head to Red Pole. Red Poles are capable of overthrowing a Dragon Head with an unanimous vote, as long as they have a Red Pole in mind to take their place. The usual fate of a Dragon Head who has been removed from their position by force is death by immolation. There have been cases as for when a Red Pole is more notable for their deeds than their leader, and in essence are remembered far longer. Just as the Dragon Head title is only granted to Pandaren, so is the same with the Red Poles. Blue Lantern Dragon dancing is usually done late at night for a more haunting performance. To help light the way it is customary for sky lanterns to be lit. Depending on the celebration, different colors are in order. Blue sky lanterns represent desirable qualities such as: knowledge, power, and integrity. The blue lanterns light the path and make it so the entire dance is more visible, bathing the large construction in a powerful light. Blue Lanterns of the Lotus Group are members that have high importance. They usually oversee some sort of business, establishment, or over a large group of people right underneath a Red Pole. There is an unlimited amount of Blue Lanterns, and it is the highest rank for a non-Pandaren member to achieve. A Blue Lantern holds no true power beyond what is available to them. They would have to seek out more in a very careful way if they wished to ascend further up the hierarchy. This is not a problem to many, most Blue Lanterns comfortable with their position. In the event a Red Pole is disposed or killed off, the three remaining Red Poles and Dragon Head will group together and pool a group of Blue Lanterns together in order to decide on a replacement. The Blue Lantern then would be given the choice on whether to ascend to the rank of Red Pole or not. This will continue until a willing Blue Lantern is chosen. Jade Drum Jade drums are not made from real jade. They are instead made from wood with a thick, leather membrane stretched tightly over the shell. The leather is green because it is made from the exotic tigers found deep in the Jade Forest. The green color and the location of the tigers gives these drums their namesake. These drums are sought after for their unique beauty and sound to accentuate any sort of dance. Jade drums are important as any other instrument that helps keep a rhythm. Jade Drums of the order are capable of setting examples for the lower ranks with their perfection of their craft, and in essence, make it easier for them to follow behind. This is the highest rank one is able to achieve without gaining control over a large mass of people or wares. The Jade Drum rank is given to the elite in honor of their service and recognition of their extraordinary abilities. White Fan Fans are accessories to dancers. Although not required, fans are capable of providing a more elegant look and accentuate a dancer's movements with quick, fluid motions. The color is subject to many different meanings, from the birth of a child to death itself. With this in mind, the white fans meaning can possibly be up to date if someone wasn't aware of the Pandaren meaning of it. Brightness, purity, and fulfillment are three words to describe the meaning behind them. In this dance they symbolize the new found look upon the cloud serpents that had been previously looked at as nothing more than dangerous creatures. White Fans of the order are those who are proved their worth in the past, forming a new look upon themselves beyond someone who occupies themselves with simple tasks. The White Fan rank is given to those who are determined to set out to be something more in the order than just a little petal in the wind. Golden Petal Near the end of the dance is when one can see one or two participants in the dance plucking individual petals off of a golden lotus into the wind and behind them. Due to the rarity of golden lotuses and their importance, this act is now mostly performed with fake lotuses. In ancient time before they had been brought to near extinction, the favored flower was tossed behind them for observers to pick up for good fortune and health. Golden Petals of the order are not classified in the narrow word of "new" members. There are plenty of those in the Lotus Group that have been in it for years and have never gone beyond the rank of Golden Petal. They are the most plentiful, being the most basic of workers and at the bottom of the hierarchy. Golden Petals are appreciated in that they are the foundation of the order and are required in order for it to work, and it is hard to fine someone complaining about their stance unless they desire to go up the ladder, so to speak. The Golden Petal rank is given to those who are new. Unless a Golden Petal proves their worth and desire to pursue something more, that is all they will be. Category:Lotus Group AssociatesCategory:Pandaren Organizations There are those outside of the order that in one way or another involve themselves with its affairs. This is accomplished by those who put some other organization before the Lotus Group, but without outright hostility. The Shado-Pan are a prime example of being classified as associates for their mutual tabs on one another. Associates are not excluding from being called so, even if their loyalties are to Madam Goya herself.